


Inferno

by kazuko59



Category: Sander Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Protective! Deceit, Seriously though: Fluff, Twin Anxiety and Deceit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-03-13 20:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13578312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazuko59/pseuds/kazuko59
Summary: "You know him.""We all know him""No, youknowhim.""....Yes. I do."





	1. Logan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Fanders! This is a little something that I wrote after the latest Sanders' Side video, which was "Can LYING be Good?". This would be the first writing about them that I do, and after such a long time since not writing at all. So I may be rusty. Please bear with me and critics are always welcomed. That's said, enjoy!

There was a visible tension in the air the moment he was back in the mindscape.

He and Virgil were the first two who were back, leaving Roman and Patton to smooth things over with Thomas for a little bit longer. The lighthearted atmosphere that they achieved back before has essentially flew right out of the window when he saw the figure sitting on one of the armchairs. _Virgil's_ armchair.

"Welcome back, Logan," was said in the smooth, almost sensual tone that he had since long assosiated with Deceit. However, even when the words were addressed to him, those mismatched eyes were locked to another. Glancing to his side, Logan found that Virgil's own dark eyes were staring almost deviantly back at the dark side. The frown that marred the younger side's pale face was contrasting the smirk that adorned their unwanted guest.

"Deceit," Logan answered evenly. 

"And, of course, dear Virgil."

There was a glint sparkling in the mismarched eyes, and Logan was quite sure that he was not the only one to notice. He could practically feel the way Virgil tensed at his side. Wordlessly, he placed a warm hand on the small of Virgil's back. A show of silent support. For however inexperienced he was with comfort when compared to Patton or Roman, he was first and foremost a learner. Besides, the two were not here to do it, so he took it upon himself to tend to the task. And based on the way Virgil's shoulders seemes to relax just the tiniest bit, the gesture was appreciated.

A content smile pulled at the edges of his lips. Just a second before he wrestled the control of his facial muscles back.

"What are you doing here?"

Their guest made a tutting sound, back settling in more deeply onto the comfortable armchair. A gloved hand raising, cradling a side of a jaw identical to his own sans the scales.

"Still so hostile. Although," There was a distinctive purring quality the entered Deceit's voice, "It _is_ one of the things that I find endearing in you."

"Go to hell."

"In a moment, dear. It is, after all, impolite to leave without a farewell."

"It is also impolite to steal someone's identity."

"I was not stealing so much as, ah, borrowing. I am sure Patton would not mind."

 A whoosing sound stopped Virgil's comeback from taking form, and Logan finally tear his eyes away from the bickering pair. Just in time to see Patton rose up from the outside world.

"Hey, kid— Oh! Hello! Uhm, you're in Virgil's spot."

A snort made it out of his mouth before he had the chance to smother it. Widening his eyes and lifting his hand to cover his traitorous mouth, he could just see a hint of amusement playing on the corner of Virgil's lips. One that only grew more prominent when he gave the younger side a stink eye. Sighing in resignation to his withering impassive persona, he peeled his hand off his mouth and—pinching the back of Virgil's upper arm as a small retaliation—settled it back on the younger side's back.

"Ah, of course," the silk soft voice acquiesced readily. The glint in mismatched eyes now positively _sparkling_.

Logan moved his hand to curl protectively on Virgil's waist when he realised the recipient of those mischievous gaze. Patton's protectiveness of Virgil seemed to be contagious.

"I wouldn't mind sharing," was said in tandem with a gloved hand patting a velvet clad lap. 

He drew the younger side more firmly against his side. From the corner of his eyes, he could see Virgil worrying his bottom lip in a rather futile effort to stiffle his amusement. But he was too overwhelmed by the protective instinct that suddenly made itself known to react to it properly. A soft coo from Patton had his cheeks flaming though, and he glared at the other bespectacled side. Not that Patton ever shrunk back from it. On the contrary, it usually only made the paternal side even more liberal with his affection.

"I'm afraid I am rather preoccupied at the moment," was the answer that Virgil gave, just a small moment before Roman's entrance.

"I'm back," sang the romantic, hands moving with a grand gesture that stopped halfway through when Roman took notice of their guest. Quickly dropping his hands and straightened his posture, Roman quickly took in the scene that greeted him. Logan could just imagine the gears turning in the younger side's brain, when the royal side finally settled on frowing at him.

Wait, what? _Him?_  Seriously? What the heck?

"Why is Logan hugging Virgil? I thought hugging is your territory, Patton."

"Now, now, Roman. Hugging is for everybody. If Logan wants to hug Virgil, we should encourage it. Especially since he was so adverse to showing affection before," the last sentence was said in a conspirational whisper. That naturally can be heard by the other four current occupant of the mindscape.

Facepalming, Logan shoot Virgil a disgruntled glare when he heard the snort of laughter escaped from the youngest side's mouth. He still did not release him though.

"You broke my heart, dear Virgil," Deceit's mockingly forlorn voice dispersed the light-hearted ambience that has formed. In place instead was the same uneasiness that was present when he found the other in the mindscape.

"You don't _have_ a heart."

"Now, that was just plain cruel."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, dear. Now, come here."

"I believe you were leaving?"

"Grant me this small moment."

"No."

It was... disconcerting seeing the two bantered back and forth, each ready with a comeback each time. As if... as if this was a common occurance between them.

Feeling rather disoriented by the path his mind has taken, Logan glanced at the other two silent sides. Patton was watching the two alternatively, watching whoever was talking at that time. Roman was in a similar situation, only with a small frown on his forehead. Perhaps the fanciful side has noticed the same thing as he did. Though it could also simply because of confusion.

Sensing that neither Patton nor Roman could contribute anything to this little piece of information that he had gained, he decided that he would inquire about it himself. Straight from the source.

Or, in this case, sources.

"You know him," Logan pitched his voice to be heard above the rowing pair.

Silence greeted him, along with three pair of eyes who stared at him with varying degrees of confusion. It irked him somewhat to see Deceit only gazed at him with that ever present glint of amusement behind mismatched eyes.

"Logan, buddy," Roman started, hands gesturing about with nervous energy, "We all know him. Deceit, remember?"

"No," Glancing at the fanciful side, he loosened his grip on Virgil as to be able to meet the younger side's gaze properly. A frown on his forehead, he clarified, "No, I mean, you _know_ him."

Virgil worried his bottom lips—as the younger was wont to do when he was uncertain—and Logan _knew_ that he was right.

A few moments passed with nothing but the sound of the clock ticking filling in the silence. Before finally, Virgil answered with a steady, "Yes, I do."

" _Knowing_   is an understatement."

His attention back to their guest, Logan tightened his grip once again when he saw that Deceit had finally left his throne that was Virgil's armchair and was taking steady steps towards them. In an instant, Roman was between them and the approaching dark side, face set in a frown. Just as he himself did, Roman had also caught the protect-Virgil-bug from the paternal side. And Patton, ever-loving Patton, was fretting silently. Clearly unhappy with the turn of events.

"Really, guys," Virgil's exasperated groan, together with the embodiment of Thomas' anxiety pushing away from his grip, had him blinking in confusion. Stepping away from him and Roman, Virgil settled in front of them—and far too close to Deceit!—with a scowl, "Who amongst us is the fight-or-flight reflex here?"

"Yes," the purred word had him bristling. From the way Roman's sword was suddenly in his hand and Patton's fingers twisting the sleeve of his hoodie, the two was just as unhappy with this development as he was.

"Virgil's not fragile. Never was, really. I should know," Deceit was now at Virgil's side, velvet clad arm reaching out to circle the youngest side's waist like he had been doing only moments ago. Razor sharp grin  was thrown at Virgil's deviant expression, before it was redirected at them, "After all, I _am_ his twin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't kill me! I promise there was an explanation to this declaration, which will be in the next chapter. Also, as I said, critics and feedback are always welcomed!


	2. Virgil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I think many of you are taken aback by the path I took for this fic. I'm so sorry! I am still not used to this site's way of tagging, so I just put the bare minimum in tags. I'll get to it after this. Anyway, yes, this fic will be platonic with overly used fluff. Not that I have anything against romance, in fact, I read quite some fic that depict the sides in romantic relationship and really enjoy some of them. It's just that I can't write it myself. Any kind of romance. I cringed at what I write and just... no. The closest I get to writing romance is a budding one, so still in friendship stage, technically. Anyway, enough of my prattling, let's get on with the fic!

Chaotic, was the only word that could describe the reaction that followed Deceit's declaration.

Voices were intermingled—which, seeing as they all had the same voice, just made the words that much more confusing—hands were flailing, and nothing could heard even just remotely clearly amongst all the shoutings. From the garble of mismatched words, he could get the general reaction of disbelief though. Virgil sighed out his exasperation, fingers pinching the skin in between his eyes in an attempt to ease the tension there. Now he undertood how Thomas felt last night when he and Princey kept on bickering for the rest of their host's outing.

But underneath the slight annoyance that he felt, was a spark of uncertainty. As was his nature, he tended to think of the worst case scenario and kept the assumption that it was the most likely outcome.

"They are quite entertaining, aren't they?"

Torn from his musing, the smooth amusement weaved in between the low tones was very obvious. Throwing the cloak clad figure a glower, Virgil acknowledged neither the sharp smirk directed his way nor the way the gloved hand drew him closer. There was a more important thing to adress than this nuisance beside him.

"Guys. Guys! Oh for— Shut up!"

Letting the distortion to colour his voice, it did not take long for the three older sides to quiet down. He knew that with what Deceit has pulled, the three would expect an explanation from him. And judging from Princey's flushed face, Logan's uncharacteristically lost expression, and Dad's very potent puppy eyes, there was just no way for him to escape from this. This prompted another glower to the still smirking culprit. He pushed the other away none too gently in retaliation.

"Before you conjure up any strange ideas, do remember who we are," his now distortionless words were directed to all three of the older sides, but his eyes especially seek out Princey. Among the three, the fanciful side was the one who was the most liable to come up with crazy ideas.

Which was only natural, considering what he represented.

"It is biologically impossible for the two of you to be twins," Logan, ever ready with a logical explanation, fired off almost immediately. "We were not birthed by a female, though in a way we _were_ born the moment Thomas started exhibiting our trait. Nevertheless, twins are not possible in these instances. All of us are manifestation of different aspects of Thomas' personality."

"But, they look alike...?"

"Patton, we _all_ look similiar to one another. We do have the same face. Thomas' face."

"Exactly!" Princey brandished his sword with a flourish, the sharp tip inches away from Deceit's amused face. "We shouldn't forget who this fiend is. He was clearly lying! Just as his distasteful nature conducted!"

"Well, that is not nice," Dad murmured with a hurt expression.

Logan nodded, one hand adjusting his glasses, "Quite right. This is no doubt a ploy intended to create a drift between us and Virgil."

"And we shall not fall for it!"

Heart swelling with fond affection, Virgil would have been sincerely and completely touched by the heartfelt declaration. If not for the fact that despite sounding very assuredly logical, the three were not completely right in their deduction.

"The little prince has learned his lesson, I see," sinister chuckles followed the words. Mismatched eyes glinted with hidden motive, Deceit raised his hand to lower the tip of Roman's sword down with the tip of his gloved pointed finger. Smirk playing on his lups, the scaled figure egged on, "But I assure you, this time I was not lying."

Protest and denial were once again risen up.

Virgil felt apprehension rose within himself. His mind instictively thought up all of the possible reaction the three other sides would give should he give his own ultimatum to this issue. He had known, the moment that Deceit announced that small tidbit of information, that his hands were tied. With the topic of lying still fresh in their minds, lying his way out of this was not an option. Of course, he could always escape to his room, but that would just be delaying the inevitable. Most importantly though, he _trusted_ them. It should be alright. It _would_ be alright.

"Tell him, Virgil!"

Roman's voice snapped him out of his musing, leaving him wide eyed with disorientiation. Groaning, he realised that he could stall no longer. Not with three pair of ecpectant eyes staring at him imploringly.

"He was not lying," he finally said with a sigh.

Virgil had expected exclamations of outrageousness, expected some sort of over the top reactions, that the following silnce took him by surprise. Dad, Princey, and Logan were wearing identical dumbfunded expression instead. A rare occurence to be sure. And all three were staring at him with matching look of disbelief.

"But— That's just not possible!" Logan was the first to gather his wits back, hands clutching the side of his head. "Twins were born at the same time!"

"Yet there are a few minutes, even sometimes hours of difference in birth time between a pair of twins," he had expected this. Logan bombarding him with a truck load of facts of how twins sides was not possible.

"W-well, that is correct. But they were still conceived at the same time!"

"And so were Virgil and I," the smooth, seductive voice chimed in before he could answer. "In a manner of speaking."

He gave into the urge to pinch the soft skin between his eyes, "This may take quite a long time to explain. Let's just, sit down."

He gestured to the sets of sofa and armchairs that adorned the common room of the mindscape, legs moving to take the lead and headed to the armchair that he has since long claimed as his. Dad and Logan take the three seaters sofa, while Princey took to the other armchair. There was a tense silence that has form between them and he hated it. It reminded him of how the room would inevitably become whenever he showed up in the common room, when he was still the outsider in amongst them. His hands started fidgeting, his teeth chewing on his bottom lip. Where to begin?

So lost was he in his thought, that he did not see the souring expression on Princey's face, nor the tensed look on Logan's. Or the way the paternal side almost leapt in his worry, only to be held back by Logan. The cause of their reaction smiled away at their apparent distress, and continued to his target.

Velvet clad body forcefully planted itself next to Virgil, causing him to startle. Head moving, his eyes found mismatched ones a little too close for comfort.

"Just like the old times."

A hiss escaped his lips, and those irritating smirk grew. Velvet clad legs crossed, while the body beside his made itself comfortable in his chair. He was already halfway from standing with an arm circled his waist and pulled him back down onto his original place. Very much willing to fight for his freedom, his struggle was stopped by Dad's voice.

"Virgil?"

The plea colouring that soft voice stilled his movement. Dread filling his heart, he turned to the paternal side, wincing when he saw those wide brown eyes brimming with worry.

"Yeah," he exhaled slowly, "Yeah, I— I'll explain."

"Please," Logan's not quite so robotic sounding voice encouraged.

Clearing his throat in a desperate attempt to calm his rapidly beating heart, Virgil flailed for words, "W-well, you know how we came to be."

"Yes, of course." Logan's steady voice was a welcomed pillar of strength. "We are personification of Thomas' personality. We came into existence one by one as he grew up, a new side forming each time his personality developed further and grew more complex."

"Right," he nodded, wetting his lips, before staring at the paternal side, "And that's why Dad is the oldest. Because children first developed an empathy. To their caretakers especially." He then nodded at the logical side, "Then Thomas started to become curious, so Logan was then came into being. And as many children do, his creativity then started to bloom. And so Roman joined the family. The cycle continued on, more sides are formed, but it was quite clear which have the most influence on Thomas. "

Eyes glancing at the three older sides, Virgil noted their captivated expression and allowed a brief small smile to take form on his lips.

"Remember that time at first grade? When Thomas accidentally forgot to do his homework?"

Nods greeted him, some more hesitant than the others, but acknowledging the existence of such occurrence nonetheless.

"He was so scared. To a small child with perfect behavior points, it was a huge deal. And so, the lie was told. That he had done it, but left it at home on accident. It was done in a spur of the moment, in an attempt to defend himself."

Eyes meeting the three pairs that staring at him unblinkingly, Virgil bit his bottom lip briefly before continuing.

"And that was when we—Deceit and I—came into existence."

"Of course," Logan's voice was hushed, eyes glinting as he finally made sense of the situation, "Because there was a conflict within Thomas. The need to persevere, and the anxiety of being found out resulted in you two being manifested at the same time."

A chuckle vibrated at his side, warmth flooding his left side as Deceit leaned forward next to him.

"Oh, Logan. So close yet so far."

"What do you mean?" A defensive edge sharpened the logical side's voice, though confusion smoothed it out some.

"Yes we were manifested then, because of the internal conflict. But that was not all that happened," the hand on his waist moved up to curl at his nape. Gentle yet firm grip move his head so that the two of them were facing each other. Virgil glared at the deceitful side; though all he got back was a wide knowing smirk, "The reason I call us twins..."

Heart heavy, Virgil closed his eyes, mouth moving to continue the unfinished sentence.

"Was because we used to be one personification."

A sharp intake of breath. A nearly inaudible gasp. And a lost "What?". Virgil opened his eyes, face moving away to take in the sight of pale faces staring back at him.

"Self-preservation," his throat felt dry, "Was what we used to be. The drive in Thomas to keep himself safe. But we were too comflicted within ourselves. We would strive to be safe through any means, but we would also attempt to held ourselves back due to our worry of failure. The whole fiasco with the homework was just the catalyst that we need. That day, Self-preservation ceased to exist. And Deceit and Anxiety were born."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go, the promised explanation. I sincerely hope it makes as much sense to you as it does to me. Let me know what you think. And like before, critics are always welcomed.


	3. Roman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello fellow Fanders! I know this chapter has a long time coming, that's really a problem of mine that has been going on for years. But Thomas uploaded a new Sanders Sides video a few days ago and it ignites my muse again. There's sooo much fluff (I'm such a sucker for fluff) in that video that I just can't stop squealing watching it. And so here I am. I hope you enjoy this chapter^^

He was used to continuous stream of ideas flying in his mind. In his case, literally. Streaks of colours, each with a unique shades that zooming across the air of his room, taking a distinct shape when it was fully formed. But or once, not a single thought  was streaking about right now. The canvas was blank. And all he could do was stare unblinkingly at the two sides sitting in a one seater armchair.

Deceit and Anxiety… used to be one personification?

It was an outrageous idea! Virgil was nothing like that— that fiend! Urgh! He could not even muster up  a proper insult right now!

The anxious side was staring at the three of them worriedly now. Brown eyes wide and bottom lips trapped between two row of teeth. Roman did not know what expression Patton and Logan had on right now, but he knew that he was glowering.

“Yes, Roman,” the smooth, seductive tone was accompanied with a sharp smirk.

He glowered some more.

The smirk just widened. The snake face was the moving, hand finally away from Virgil’s neck. Only, it was not actually moving away. Instead, an arm wrapped around their—yes, Virgil’s was _theirs_ —youngest, followed by the other and then a scaled chin was resting on hoodie clad shoulder.

There was a choked sound somewhere at his left. It was either from Logan or Patton, though he would have bet his sword on the moral side.

“Virgil is mine even before he is yours,” was said with a snuggle.

A snuggle! No one can snuggle Virgil except for Patton!

Fortunately, Virgil took an action before he managed to withdraw his sword once more. Roman watched with no small degree of satisfaction as Virgil used the palm of his hand to push against the snake’s scaly cheek, face set in a scowl

“I’m not yours,” was said indignantly and Roman puffed up with satisfied smugness. Only to frown when it was followed with, “Nor theirs.”

“But—”

Roman’s head, just as the others, swerved to look at the source of the single word. Only Patton would be able to inject so much hurt into a one word syllable. The moral side was staring at Virgil with a confused, hurt look.

“But you _are_ one of us, kiddo.”

A sigh compelled him to look back at the “twins”. Deceit still had Virgil in his arms, while the anxious side’s hands was pressed rather firmly against the other’s face, forcing the other away. Rather futilely, Roman noticed with a scowl.

“I am. One of you. But I am not yours,” Virgil looked away then. “I’m not a thing.”

Roman could not help the amused smile that pulled the corner of his lips. Just how could he ever think of Virgil as a villain?

Virgil was a bundle of awkwardness, worrywart, and shyness with snark and sarcasm all rolled into one. Compared to Patton, Logan, or even himself, the anxious side was considerably younger. When Thomas was seven, if Deceit was to be believed. That meant that Roman was Virgil’s older brother. Of a sort.

Did that mean that he was Deceit’s older brother too? No! Definitely not! This was getting more and more confusing. He’ll bother Logan with it later. Right now, he needed to focus on what was happening.

Which was Deceit pulling Virgil further into his embrace.

“Definitely not. You are my twin.”

“Get off me.”

“Hm, no.”

“I’m going to poke your eyes.”

“That’s nice, honey.”

“Repeatedly.”

“It’s adorable how you express your affection with bodily threats.”

“With knives.”

“As I said, adorable.”

“ _Sharp_ knives.”

“Yes, dear. Now give me a kiss.”

“I changed my mind. Sharp knives are too kind. I’m using a dull one.”

“Okay, that’s enough!” Roman finally snapped. Seeing Deceit and Anxiety bantering almost amiably was a really strange sight. If this was what happened internally back when they were Self-preservation, he was not surprised that the split happened.

The two in the one seater were staring at him. Actually, not just them. Logan and Patton were too. All three faces were showing varying degree of shock. Three, because Deceit was still staring at him with that infuriating smirk on his scaly face. But Roman was too worked up to be feeling any kind of embarrassment.

Not that he would be embarrassed, of course. He _liked_ attention.

“Is there something wrong, Roman?”

The question sounded nowhere near sincere. Which was understandable, seeing who it was from. Still, it was enough to make him bristle. Stomping his foot in the process, he stood up. Eyes glowering.

“Sit down, Roman,” the stern voice cut through the red haze. Swerving around, the he glared at the logical side. Who was only staring at him calmly, to his frustration.

“But he’s—”

“I am well aware of what Deceit was doing. However, we are going to handle this civilly, so sit down.”

Huffing and crossing his arms, Roman complied. Not without setting his glower back on the koala impersonator still clinging to Virgil.

“Much obliged,” Logan nodded at him, before the sharp brown eyes behind the Warby Parker frame flitted away. Back straight and face almost impassive, the logical side looked every bit like the serious side that the older always tried to portray rather unsuccessfully so far. “Okay. So you and Deceit are twins. We can work with that.”

“How?” He couldn’t help himself. Really.

“Yes, how?”

He pointedly gave the outsider a stink eye. And he was rather taken aback when, for the first time ever since they were back in the mindscape, Deceit let a bit of coldness to slip into his expression.

And perhaps he was starting to hallucinate, but the hold that the velvet clad arms had on Virgil suddenly looked more protective rather than constricting. But then Virgil had been looking rather alarmed too, so maybe his eyes were not tricking him. To his dismay, this time when Deceit pulled the anxious side closer, Virgil offered no form of resistance.

“I don’t like you,” the voice was still velvety. But this time there was a hint of steel beneath the seductive tone, “Any of you.”

“Yeah well, we don’t like you either. So the feeling’s mutual,” Roman snapped back.

“Oh believe me, little princeling. They are definitely not the same kind of dislike,” Deceit purred, mismatched eyes glinting dangerously. “Feel free to correct me if I’m wrong. Your dislike stemmed from what I represent, but mine? Mine is personal.”

“Why?”

The heartbroken question came from the paternal side. Bless his kind, sensitive heart.

“Do not concern yourself, Patton,” He scoffed, still glaring at the slimy liar. “He probably just couldn’t stand to be so close to such bright, positive aspects like us.”

“Yes, you three are _so_ bright that you blinded yourself from seeing that all Vi—”

The low sensual voice was cut short, when a pair of partially covered by hoodie sleeve hands reached up and landed on half scaled cheeks.

Roman blinked in astonishment as Virgil forcefully moved Deceit’s face so that he was facing the anxious side rather than the three of them. Sharing a glance with the two at the three seater sofa told him that the other two was just a taken aback as him at the unusual development.

“What are you doing?”

The youngest side sounded so stern, with a tone of disapprovement weaved in between his words. So every time he disapproved of what was currently happening with Thomas’ live or what the other sides were up to, really.

“Exactly what you were thinking that I was doing.”

Roman felt as if he was in the twilight zone. The scene in front of him strangely felt private. And intimate. And he felt like he was intruding.

“Stop that.”

Virgil was saying sternly, brow furrowing. Hands firmly kept the velvet clad facet in place.

“I was just granting Logan’s wish, Virge. After all,” Mismatched eyes glanced away for a couple of seconds to stare at the logical side, “Knowledge is the greatest weapon.”

“Then seathe it.”

“What is it?” Logan’s voice piped up then. Eyes flitting between the pair on the armchair, shining with curiosity.

“Don’t you dare,” Virgil’s words were directed at Deceit. As hard as rock and as cold as ice.

“Tell me.”

“Dan!”

“They hurt you!”

The outburst was filled with heat and anger. Mismatched eyes flashing dangerously, that Roman did not even dare to think about cutting in. There was an uncomfortable haze that suddenly settled in the mindscape.

“You were just doing your job,” the soft tone was so foreign in his ears, coming from Deceit. “But they throw insults at you. Scorn you for it.”

For a while there was only silence. Until a soft resigned sigh escaped Virgil’s mouth.

“You can’t fault them for that. I brought it to myself, remember? I _chose_ to be brooding and spooky. I handled it fine.”

“Lying is my territory,” some of the silkiness was back in Deceit’s voice.

“I was not lying,” a scowl. “I am fine, am I not?”

Yellow gloved hands moved, gripping the side of the anxious side head and pulled, purposely letting his forehead to hit Virgil’s with quite some force behind it. Roman winced a little when he saw it.

“You let yourself fade, Virgil. That was not my definition of fine.”

Roman felt his breath catch, his throat suddenly felt tight. Virgil had let himself fade? Had they really driven their youngest to such an extent that he had felt the need to take such drastic measure?

“Y-you did?”

Patton’s distraught voice was no louder than a whisper. However, from the way Virgil suddenly jerked away from Deceit’s hold, it was heard just as clear there as it was where Roman sat.

Wide brown eyes were staring at him and the other two sitting at the three seater sofa, as if just now remembering that they were there. A groan escape, followed by an irritated glace at a certain now impassive snake like facet.

“I am angry at you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See? Fluff. Writing in different POV is a tricky thing. Roman is not as observant as Logan, I think. So I can't describe as many detail as I wanted like in chapter one, which was in Logan's POV. Second thing, I know that many fic portray Deceit as the antagonist, but I wanted to take a different route. Because Thomas is a good person. So I would like to think that the aspects of his personality would also be kind. Misguided perhaps, but not outright malicious. And I really wanted to portray Deceit in a kinder light. What do you all think? Critics and feedbacks are always welcomed^^


	4. Patton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Fanders! I hope you all are having a wonderful day! What you are about to read might be a bit confusing, so I hope I've written it in a way that it understandable. Hope you enjoy it^^

Patton had always felt a special kind of attachment to Virgil. Or, as he knew the younger then, Anxiety. It was just this feeling that he had. That the youngest side was his son. He knew it just as he knew that Logan was the teacher, or that Roman was the prince charming. Anxiety was his child.

It was perhaps irrational — see, Logan? He knew big words — and just a little bit nonsensical. How could Anxiety be his child, when they were personifications of the facets of Thomas’ personality. But sometimes, he just have to trust his feelings.

And so it was understandably devastating for him to hear that Virgil had attempted to let himself fade away.

He had only thought that Virgil had “ducked out”, just like Logan predicted. Hidden himself so completely and thoroughly inside his room that it was impossible to reach him without directly coming into his corner. But to fade away? That was way, way worse. Because it meant that Virgil had every intent to let himself fall into eternal sleep. Letting Thomas’ unconscious mind to slowly, bit by important irreplaceable bit, erase him. Until there was nothing left of him.

Nothing but the empty hole that was left inside their heart.

Had Virgil gone through with that route. Had they not noticed Thomas’ strange behaviour or not decided to barge into Virgil’s room...

They might have lost him.

Virgil would have faded believing that they hated him.

Tears stinging his eyes, Patton fought the urge to smother Virgil into an enormous hug. Hands clenching the fabric of his pants in an effort not to give in. For Deceit did not seem like he was going to let Virgil go any time soon. And now that he knew the two of them were twins, Patton could not blame him.

He would have been just as furious and horrified as Deceit must have felt right now. Especially when the cause of said action was still ignorantly blissful and  in close approximation.

“You did,” he breathed out. Eyes wide with horror, feeling his heart breaking. His throat felt as if it was closing itself, and his voice wobbled dangerously when the next words were squeezed out of his vocal chord. “Oh my God, you did.”

An alarmed look crossed Virgil’s face, and then suddenly the younger was right  in front of him. How Virgil had escaped Deceit’s hold, he was not sure. And with him feeling like such a wreck, Patton could not muster enough energy to question it further. Instead, he let his instinct guide him. And currently, it was still telling him to smother Virgil into the tightest hug he could give.

So he did.

Perhaps with a bit too much enthusiasm.

There was a not so quiet yelp when he tackle-hugged the personification of Thomas’ anxiety. With enough strength behind it that the two of them ended up on their bottoms on the carpeted  floor.

“Uhm, there, there, Patton.”

The way Virgil awkwardly patting his back managed to surprise a watery laugh out of him. His arms wrapped tightly around the younger’s shoulder, Patton then proceeded to burrow his face into the black and purple patched hoodie that Virgil wore. Instantly, the soothing scent of sandalwood greeted him.

It was subtle, nowhere near overpowering. The scent was clinging lightly onto the fabric, just a touch of smokiness to it. But it was enough to gave him a pause.

“You smelled like sandalwood,” he commented lightly as he pulled back slightly. Eyes still teary, he let a fragile smile bloom across his face, while scrutinizing the younger side. Surprise was clear in Virgil’s face, wide brown eyes blinking repeatedly.

“Must have been those candles you love so much.”

His mood instantly sobered, gaze moving until it landed on the velvet clad figure still sitting lazily on Virgil’s armchair. Though instead of the annoyed expression that he thought Deceit would wore, the side with partially scaled face had a contemplative one on. Mismatched eyes were staring at him and Virgil with a gaze that bordered on bewildered.

A huff. Then suddenly Deceit was throwing his body backwards onto the armchair, so that he now sprawled on the one seater.

“Figured that it was you.”

Now _he_ was also feeling bewildered. What did Deceit mean by that? What was _it_ ? Was it—? Was it _him_ ? Was _he_ the reason Virgil decided to let himself fade?

Patton drew a sharp breath, feeling his heart breaking all over again. But before he could let himself go and full on sobbing, Roman had finally reached his limit of patience. The fanciful side abruptly stood up, jolting him enough to distract him for a bit.

“What was Patton, you— you slimy snake!”

“Roman!”

“No, Logan! This has been going on long enough! We’ve heard him and his opinion. So Virgil is his twin, so what? He has us now! We wouldn’t— We would not let him fade! We did not last time, and so we won’t in foreseeable future!”

“That’s nice,” Deceit drawled, straightening up on the seat. “Now how about we go back to the topic at hand. Where you let my little brother fade away in the first place.”

“We did not let him fade away!”

“Calm down, Roman! You need to stop letting him goad you!”

However, the one detail that was stuck in his mind was, “Little brother?” He addressed that question to Virgil, who sighed heavily and covered his face with his hands.

But of course, Deceit heard him.

“We haven’t finished that, have we?” The velvet clad side cradled his own face and rested his elbow on the arm rest. Mismatched eyes left him, moving to his left where Logan was now restraining Roman from marching forward and do whatever the younger was thinking of doing. The smile on the scaled face did not look good.

“How is it, Logan? Have you figured it out yet?”

Logan’s brow furrowed, “Figured out what?”

“Now you are the one who needs to stop biting on his bait, Logan,” Virgil groaned from beside him. The youngest side has finally stopped hiding his face.

The logical side looked rather affronted.

“I did not bite—”

“I meant giving in to his obvious attempt to raise your curiosity.”

“Oh.”

It was always such a sight to see Logan coloured with bashfulness. Patton could not help the giggle that escaped him. Not even the logical side’s disgruntled glare could stop him.

“Well,” Logan cleared his throat, hand automatically tried to tidy up his tie. “I have to admit that I am curious about what more Deceit has to say.” Brown eyes flickered to the side still sitting comfortably at the armchair.

“How kind of you,” Deceit purred, crossing his legs. A lazy smirk blossomed, “What do you think, Virgil? Should we tell them?”

“Oh just get on with it!”

The anxious side was once again attempting to burrow into his hoodie. A sight that caused him to bit his lip, less a squeal would escape.

“Very well then. Morality.”

Patton started, not expecting Deceit to call him. Let alone using that certain moniker.

“Your paternal instinct towards Anxiety is not entirely unfounded.”

W-what?

Looking around him, he found both Logan and Roman looking just as stunned as he was feeling. Virgil was glaring balefully at the smirking velvet clad side on the one seater, the only one who looked like he was enjoying himself immensely.

“Come on, Logan,” mismatched eyes glanced at the logical side, “I even use the aspect that  they represent instead of their name.”

Following Deceit’s eyesight, Patton looked over to where Logan was standing. The teacher was no longer restraining Roman. Instead, he was now in his classic thinking pose, with one hand on his chin and his brow furrowed. Seconds ticked by, until suddenly the brown eyes behind Warby Parker glasses widened.

“Moral anxiety, Of course,” was whispered almost reverently, as if Logan had just been enlightened.

“What are you on about?” Roman looked _and_ sounded impatient.

“There are three type of anxiety according to Sigmund Freud,” Logan immediately launched into his explanation. “Physical anxiety, the most basic one which was rooted in reality. Like, for example, fear of a height. There is also neurotic anxiety, which was a fear of losing control of yourself and would end up punished for it. And there is _moral_ anxiety.”

Logan’s eyes sought his. Sought, and held.

“It is a fear of violating moral or societal codes. This would usually result in shame or guilt. Don’t you get it, Patton? You, _Morality,_ are the catalyst that caused _Anxiety_ to take shape. You _are_ , in a sense, his parent!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this was not too confusing. We stray a bit from Deceit and Virgil's relationship here, but I thought this had to be written. Since I just love how Patton always refer to Virgil as his child. This fic is nearing its end, I think. I never quite plan to make it too long, so perhaps just one more chapter. The last POV to be written.


End file.
